Various methods have been used for determining the direction to a satellite from a variable location. It is known to use a computer or processor to calculate the required elevation and azimuth to a selected satellite from data regarding the location of the user. Such data may be entered into the computer as the user's latitude and longitude read from a world map or by indicating the user's location using a cursor in an electronic display showing a world map. Alternatively, the user can make use of a map, such as that shown in FIG. 1. The map is of a standard projection but the map grid does not show the normal lines of latitude and longitude. Instead, the map grid is a curvilinear grid showing lines of azimuth and elevation for a particular satellite so that the user can determine the correct azimuth and elevation for his location by finding the location on the map. In all these methods, the user then employs a compass to point the antenna in the required azimuthal direction and adjusts the angle of the antenna to set the elevational component of the direction to the satellite.